


Perfect Present

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [159]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Key, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Presents, Quilt, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, emerald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Natasha and Darcy have the perfect birthday present for Clint.





	Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Caitriona_3 prompted Key, Emerald, Quilt.

"It's perfect," Darcy said, taking in the Majesty that was Clint's birthday present.

Natasha nodded happily, smoothing the quilt so that it lay flat on the bed.

"Arrows, arrows, everywhere," Darcy sighed. "He's going to love it. I wonder which part was hardest to make: the arrows, or the bows?"

"Both," Natasha replied. "Which is why it was expensive."

"But so worth it," Darcy said, admiring it. "Artistry deserves appropriate compensation."

"Absolutely," Natasha agreed.

Darcy frowned. "What's with the key and the diamondy-looking thing in the corners?"

"It's an emerald," Natasha informed her. "And they're from that game he's obsessed with. Have you never heard him talk about it?"

"Oh yeah... Darcy recalled. "Will this quilt count as the nerdiest thing he owns?"

Natasha shrugged. "This  _ is _ Clint we're talking about."

Before Darcy could reply, the door opened behind them and Clint walked in. His present was supposed to be hidden in the closet, so Darcy started guiltily while Natasha merely turned calmly toward him.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing," Darcy claimed, her lack of skills at subterfuge immediately making Clint suspicious.

"It's your birthday present," Natasha said smoothly. "If you want to spoil it, keep walking. Otherwise, out."

"Sorry," Clint said, backing out of the room. "But, I mean, both of you in the bedroom without me? Can you blame me for wanting in?"

"No," Natasha told him. "Give us a second to put it away."

Clint nodded, winked at Darcy, and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry," Darcy said. "I totally would have blown it if it wasn't for you."

"Shh." Natasha cocked her head toward the door. "He's still out there."

"Oh, right," Darcy agreed, and helped Natasha gather up the quilt. 

"Is it safe to come in?" Clint asked, when Darcy opened the door for him a few minutes later.

"As safe as it is to be in the same room with a sexy assassin and someone as irresistible as I am," Darcy told him.

"I’ll gather my courage," Clint replied, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Ooh!" Darcy giggled. "Is that courage in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"It must be both," Natasha purred, appearing behind Clint.

Clint was going to love the quilt. But there was no harm in giving him an early birthday present... of a  _ different _ kind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172997978518/perfect-present)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
